Ultrasound imaging systems are a powerful tool for performing real-time, non-invasive imaging procedures in a wide range of medical applications. An ultrasound machine includes a transducer which sends out ultrasound signals into tissue. Ultrasound waves are reflected back from the tissue and are received by the transducer. The reflected echo signals are processed to produce an ultrasound image of the target anatomy. An ultrasound machine typically has a user input device by which the operator of the ultrasound machine can control the machine to obtain images of tissue structures.
To make ultrasound imaging machines more portable and ergonomic, the traditionally large cart-based machines have been replaced with smaller, battery-powered devices. With limited power capacity, careful power management is required to achieve an optimal balance between generating high quality images, maximizing scanning time, and/or limiting heat generation.
While a variety of power reduction techniques are described in the art, there remains a need for improved systems and methods for balancing power consumption and performance. The embodiments discussed herein may address and/or ameliorate at least some of the aforementioned drawbacks identified above. The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings herein.